With These One Shots
by Radar1388
Summary: Sequel to "Back Across". A collection of one-shots based around the family bond between Phineas, Ferb, and Perry.
1. Scrapbook

_* Yes, I have decided to make a sequel. By the way, I am doing one-word requests for this. Meaning, if you want me to do a one-shot based around one word (Ie: rollercoaster, platypus, cupcakes, etc etc.) put it through a review and I'll see what I can do._

_As the summary explains, this is a bunch of one-shots based around the trio, a sequel/companion fiction to "Back Across". There will most likely be little romance, and I _will_ involve the other characters in a few one-shots._

_I referenced "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The Second Dimension". I referenced the episodes "Bullseye", "Magic Carpet Ride", "Candace Loses Her Head", "My Fair Goalie", "Rollercoaster", and "The Great Indoors". **I do not own the movie and I do not own any of the episodes. **The title of this fiction is a reference to the episode "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" as well as the song "With These Blueprints". **I don't own the episode "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" and I don't own the song "With These Blueprints".**_

Scrapbook

As Ferb held the book, Phineas squared the picture onto a page.

"Hmm," The boy mused as he gazed at the photo. "The best part was definitely getting the bulls eye at the end of the day. What do you think Ferb?"

His brother nodded in agreement before taking out another picture. "What's this?" Phineas asked. The boy smiled and stuck it onto the next page. "Our Other Dimension-ator. I guess we forgot to add it."

Both boys yawned at the same time as they set the book on a nightstand. The door hinges creaked, and their pet platypus entered the room. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas greeted with a bright smile. Exchanging the grin, Perry stood up on his hind legs and hopped on Ferb's bed.

He chattered and pointed a teal finger at the thick hardback. "That," Phineas began explaining as he passed the book to the mammal. "is our book of inventions. Everything we've ever made is saved in it." Perry nodded and started flipping through the pages, Phineas and Ferb sitting on either side of him.

Perry stopped on the most recent page. "Our giant game of darts. We launched ourselves across the city to meet Baljeet and Buford at a target in the park." Perry gave them a semi-accusing look. "Don't worry," The redhead tried to assure. "We ruled out every possible way we could've gotten hurt on it. It was completely safe. Plus," He continued. "We did add an anti-gravity feature in case we were going to crash."

Perry shook his head, trying to push away the worry. Besides, looking back on it, what was more dangerous: shooting darts across Danville, or landing them directly in the middle of a pageant surround by evil scientists?

"By the way," Phineas asked. "What's L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?"

Taking some paper and a pencil off the desk, Perry wrote, "_League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness_. Okay," Phineas dragged out the word. "So it wasn't a pharmacist contest?"

Perry shook his head 'no'.

For the next hour, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry went through the scrapbook. They told their platypus about the time they made a magic carpet, the re-modeling of a portion of Mount Rushmore, the recent creation of the football stadium, and the boys couldn't help but talk about the rollercoaster in fullest detail.

"And that's the time we hang-glided in a giant biodome," Phineas continued to go on about that project. However, Perry was occupied with something else. He reached under Ferb's bed and, from a secret compartment under the mattress, pulled out a shoebox, a stack of photos lying within.

"Ferb, look," Phineas laughed as he looked through the pictures. "Remember when we were almost fed to that hairy beast?"

Ferb glanced over another. "And when you attached the 'Reboot Me' sign to the back of the robot."

"I can't believe you kept these photos," He didn't actually mean to print the photos, but earlier, Carl the intern had said that he was going to be making updates on Agent P's computer. Not wanting to delete them or having the teenager find the pictures, Perry decided to copy them and store them away. "Even photographs from our last visit are in here." His boys smiled as they looked at the pictures of the recent robot fight. There was even a scene with one of the agents carrying Planty the potted plant out of the dungeons.

Phineas had questioned why these were hidden under Ferb's bed, and all Perry did was shrug. It seemed like the safest place. Before they put them back in the box, Ferb held a picture in one hand and the scrapbook in the other. After laying the photo down inside the pages, the silent one gave the book to his friends. Perry smiled nostalgically as Phineas gave his brother a thumbs-up.

"Okay, Ferb," The sentence was almost inaudible over the yawn. The boy pulled the covers over him. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" However, Ferb was already fast asleep, in fact, as was Phineas.

Perry smiled proudly as he slipped the shoebox back under the bed and the scrapbook into the bookcase. The platypus snuggled under the blanket as Phineas draped an arm over him.

Though many blank pages were skipped, on the very last page of the book sat the picture of the three of them, just before getting their minds erased.


	2. Peanut Butter

_*** I am doing one-word requests for this.** Meaning, if you want me to do a one-shot based around one word (I.e.: roller coaster, platypus, cupcakes, etc. etc.) put it through a review and I'll see what I can do. (By the way, these one-shots were inspired by KingofJesters one-shots. He/she knows I've posted this.)_

_**Requested by**: RosyInk. Liv54_

Peanut Butter

Phineas frowned at the unfinished metal.

"Okay, Ferb," He turned around to see his brother looking up from the blueprints. "Looks like our blowtorch is out of fuel." He said as he rested the tool on the grass next to Perry. Without opening his eyes, the platypus yawned and rolled over on his back.

Ferb pointed at the fence gate. "Yeah," Phineas smiled hopefully. "Maybe the foreman at the car factory has a spare we can borrow." The boy with the green hair stood up. "No, it's cool," Ferb stopped. "I'll go get it. Besides, we deserve a break." After saying that he'd be back in a minute, Phineas opened the latch on the gate and made his way down the street.

Sitting on the grass, Ferb leant up against the tree and crossed his arms behind his head. Noticing the unusual silence, Perry finally awakened and sat up. In realization, a sudden burst of slight panic washed over him.

"He went to get a blowtorch." Ferb explained, immediately relieving the agent's worry.

With a sigh, Perry copied his owner and pressed his teal back to the tree. A rumbling from Ferb's stomach was heard and the boy reached beside him to take out a small jar of peanut butter. Taking two spoons from his pocket, he passed one to Perry and unscrewed the lid.

Perry chattered a short 'thank you' and began digging into the jar. Grinning a little, Ferb imitated with his own chatter and, too, scooped some out. After getting to the half-full part of the jar, Phineas finally returned home with the blowtorch.

Ferb nodded once and put the cap back on the jar, saving it for the next project.


	3. Mini Bazooka

_* My intention was to do these by order of request, but I could not resist this one. Enjoy!_

**Requested by**: _NattyMc_ _(I hope you don't mind the slight change to the request name.)_

Mini-Bazooka

(Perry's POV)

"_Go ahead_," I wrote on the piece of paper. "_Just don't touch the bazooka_."

After agreeing, my boys started making their way around the lair, awestruck at most of the technology that I owned. Smiling and placing the fedora on my head, I spun my chair around to face the computer screen.

Though they've been in here before, it was really the first time Phineas and Ferb were able to have a better look at my hideout. I vaguely heard Phineas making a humming noise. "You know, Ferb…" He pointed to my hover-car.

The boy began ticking off a long list of modifications they could make. Everything ranged from adding turbo boosters, to designing a smoother break system. They were even considering on adding cup holders.

That was their mission today: have a look around and see what could be repaired or improved. And mine? Doofenshmirtz had an early start this morning, so I was done thwarting him by lunchtime. Thinking ahead, I disabled the security camera from inside my lair before my boys entered through the tree chute. This was necessary as my boss frequently scans my security monitors for any breaches.

After they assessed my vehicles, it was onto the weaponry. I didn't want them touching the mini-bazooka. It was merely a prototype the agency sent for me to try, and the results were disappointing. The very moment I picked it up, it fired off. Yeah, it took a while for Major Monogram's hair to grow back. It didn't matter if it was turned off or if the safety was on, it was too unpredictable. Thankfully, Carl was going to come by and pick it up late in the evening.

Watching Phineas and Ferb from the corners of my eyes, I surfed the database of my computer. Thanks to the intern, the computer ran much faster now as well as allowing more storage room for my most important data.

_Hmm, I wonder if he installed that new door operator for easier access to the boys' inventions._ Peeling my eyes away from Phineas and Ferb, I typed the usual set of complex combinations and logged on to my –

_Wham!_

I jumped up and whipped around so quickly that the chair spun maniacally in its place. Groaning, I slapped my forehead.

Standing in the middle of the room were not only two boys, but also two _guilty_ looking boys. After checking them over for any sign of injury, I chattered to get their attention. Well, mostly Phineas. Laughing nervously, the redhead met my stern gaze. Whistling, as if he saw nothing, Ferb walked over to a different section in the lair.

I waved my teal fingers, gesturing to the device in Phineas's hands. "_What did I tell you_?" I conveyed this message through a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

Gulping a little, he finally responded. "I know what you said," As if he was holding a precious glass sculpture, Phineas set the weapon back on its mount. I chattered in question to why he did it. "We were just trying to figure out why it wasn't working correctly."

I turned around to see Ferb shaking his head a little, which meant _he_ never touched the bazooka.

My sights turned back to Phineas. After a brief pause, the boy mustered an innocent smile that bordered on being too adorable. He explained that they could easily fix the mini-bazooka, but Carl wanted the pleasure of tinkering with it, so I shook my head to the request.

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and apologized for handling the faulty gadget. "And I'm _really_ sorry about the wall."

I studied the room where the duplication for their inventions took place. At least I didn't need the new door operating system…let alone the door.


	4. Chase and a Movie

_* I referenced James Bond in this chapter. This chapter could also be a slight reference to the episode "Bullseye". **I don't own James Bond. I don't own the episode "Bullseye".**_

_**Requested by:** Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator_

Chase

Movie

"All right, boys," Linda opened the front door. "Candace is hanging out with Stacy today, your father's running the antique store, and I need to make a grocery run. I'm just not sure-"

"We'll be fine mom," Phineas assured as his brother nodded. "You're only going to be gone for about an hour and we'll call if something's wrong. Besides, we've been at the park by ourselves before."

"Hmm," She muttered. Phineas _did_ bring up a good point. The mom smiled and finally agreed. "By the way," Linda called over her shoulder. "You two have been spending so much time with Perry. Invite your friends over. I'm sure Isabella would like to see you."

A shade of red almost instantly appeared on Phineas's cheeks, followed by a snort of laughter from Ferb.

* * *

><p>Well, they didn't invite the neighbor kids over, and for good reason.<p>

"Ready, bro?" Phineas whispered as he loaded the styrofoam dart shooter. He waited for the nod. Clearing his throat, "Hey, Ferb," The redhead pondered in the most casual tone of voice he could muster. "Where's Perry?"

Ferb reached for their bedroom door. The boys expected the platypus to be taking his usual afternoon nap and the moment was too perfect to pass up.

He turned the doorknob with deliberate slow speed. The very second it was turned over the whole way Phineas and Ferb readied their weapons and burst through the door. As much as they wanted to start firing madly, the room was empty. Phineas quirked an eyebrow as a short whistle called from behind. Turning around, the brothers gulped audibly.

Perry stood in the doorway with the shell of the mini-bazooka in his teal fingers. The mammal had gutted the device and turned it into his own toy dart blaster. Phineas muttered an _'uh-oh'_ as Perry donned an overly smug grin.

The triggers were pulled and styrofoam darts shot every which way. "Run!" Phineas yelped ecstatically as they dodged past their pet. Perry watched the kids slide down the banister.

Smiling with exuberance, he chattered and started to reload. "_Never ambush a secret agent_." The platypus caught up to the silent of the brothers. Ferb skidded to a halt in the living room and Perry put his finger to the trigger as the boy stopped next to the coffee table.

"Ha!" Phineas laughed loudly as he jumped out from behind the couch. Perry was met with the relentless pelting of toy darts.

"Never ambush the _owners_ of a secret agent." Ferb remarked as they cornered their favorite monotreme. Perry's laugh was replaced with the standard trill as he set his emptied weapon down.

Noticing the surrender, all three of them finally calmed down and placed the dart guns aside.

* * *

><p>The last of the darts were finally collected, leaving at least another half-hour before the mom came home from the store.<p>

"So, sci-fi or old-fashioned horror?" Phineas asked, holding up a DVD and a VHS. "Your turn to pick, Perry." With a grin, Perry held up his own movie. "Sure, that works!"

As they popped the movie in, Perry briefly wondered how James Bond would've reacted to having a dart fight with two kids.

_* To clear up any possible confusion: No, Perry does not talk in my fictions. He doesn't have an animal translator. To put it simply, the boys basically take good guesses at understanding Perry's speech. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I am still taking requests._


	5. Love

_* **A heads-up**: slight Phinbella. **Please read this**. I don't write romance stories. Therefore, this is probably not going to be as decent as I hoped. "With These One Shots" is completely Perry, Phineas, and Ferb family/friendship based, along with slight appearances from the other characters._

_However, to the people that reqested this, I hope you like it._

_I made references to the episodes "The Beak" and "Rollercoaster". I don't own "The Beak". I don't own "Rollercoaster"._

_**Requested by**: WordNerb93 and Coolguyforever_

Love

Phineas's eyes blinked open. Despite being tired, there was no way he could sleep. Especially after…

"Isabella kissed me." For a brief moment, the redhead thought he heard his pet platypus laugh at him. Looking over at his brother's bed, both Ferb and the mammal were sound asleep. After everything that happened today, he should be, too. Phineas fixed his gaze to the other side of the bed.

Putting a finger to his lips…he tried to wrap his mind around it. _Isabella _kissed_ me_. His head spun a little at the thought. But not in a bad way.

Isabella definitely meant a great deal to him, the same with all of his friends. However, he had to admit, Phineas always felt slightly different around her. This was made a little more apparent when the two brothers designed The Beak suit.

Then, there were Isabella's hints. He remembered when she wanted to snap photos of their recent invention to earn the latest patch. That's when they became The Beak, letting her down on several occasions. He also recalled the day they were making the roller coaster; she invited him to go to swimming. Instead he turned the offer down. _Were those hearts in her eyes when she came into the backyard?_

Phineas groaned and let his forehead drop against his knees. _How could I be so oblivious?_ Although, there was an even bigger question.

What does he think of her?

Phineas looked up and let his back fall to the pillow. Scratching the back of his neck, the boy realized that he wasn't sure how to respond to that. Isabella was an amazing friend, no doubt. She was also handy with providing help for the days usual activities.

_"Hit it, Carl!"_

_"Wait, wait, wait!"_

Had Phineas gotten the chance, he would've pulled the girl aside and… Looking back on it, the redhead wouldn't have known what to do. Talk to her? Possibly, but what would he say? Kiss her back…would he? Even now he still wasn't sure on how to go about that situation.

_The Amnesia-nator flashed._

The boy brought the covers to meet his chin. It occurred to him that it didn't matter anyway. Everyone's minds were erased. Isabella would never remember the kiss.

Phineas switched his thoughtful frown to a tired - but bright - smile.

_But I always will._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Sneak Peek<span>** for an upcoming chapter: Snow Parts 1 & 2 (as well as the "Ice" request)_

The ground shook beneath their feet.

Phineas and Ferb slowly panned their eyes up the mountain. "Ferb...?" His brother said nervously. Was it his imagination, or was the snow getting closer?

Landing nimbly on a tree branch, Perry watched in horror as the heavy avalanche tumbled closer and closer to his owners.


	6. Happy Birthday

_* I know you guys were expecting "Snow". Don't worry it's coming soon. I referenced the episode "Rollercoaster".** I don't own the episode "Rollercoaster".**_

_**Requested by:** Linzerj_

Happy Birthday

"But I don't get it," Buford protested as he held a support beam in place. "He's just a mindless duck. What would he do with it?"

"Platypus," Phineas corrected politely. "Mindless or not, it's still his birthday. We have to do something special."

"I think it's wonderful what you're doing for him, Phineas," Isabella swooned, causing a light tinge of red to color the boy's face.

"Th-thanks, Isabella," Phineas shook his head. "Hey, could you and the rest of the Fireside Girls set up the tent?" He waved a hand at the structure. "We want this part to be a surprise."

After telling him that it was no problem, Isabella and the rest of her troop began unfolding the tarp. Phineas heard a cough from behind him.

"Hey, Ferb," He grinned as his brother handed over a sheet of blueprints. "It's all set, then? Awesome! Perry's going to love this." Ferb nodded, followed by a short snort of laughter.

Phineas sighed. "I'm still blushing, aren't I?"

* * *

><p>The semi-aquatic mammal crossed his arms in minor irritation. He still couldn't believe he had to go to work on his <em>birthday<em>. Monogram couldn't have sent a field agent to take care of Doofenshmirtz today? Perry exhaled as he rounded the street corner. At least he was home – _What are all those people doing in my driveway?_

Staring quizzically, Perry hid the fedora, dropped into pet mode, and walked to the back gate. There, he was met with Ferb who uttered a 'Happy Birthday' and unhooked the rope to give the platypus access into the colorful tent. Though he obviously could've just gone under the rope, Perry looked up at his owner with off-focused eyes and entered the dimly lit room.

Weaving around the ankles of the packed crowd, the monotreme found his other owner adjusting the height of a microphone on a wooden stage.

"Oh," Phineas grinned from ear to ear. "There you are, Perry!" The redhead kneeled down to pick up his pet, hugging him tightly. "Happy birthday, pal." He whispered before he felt a small set of arms return the embrace. "Come on!" Phineas stood up and sat Perry down next to him. "It's time for your present."

"_I just hope you two haven't gone overboard_," Perry chattered.

Phineas cleared his throat to catch the audience's attention. After the neighbor kids finally settled down, he opened his mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Phineas spoke exuberantly. "Boys and girls. Platypuses of all ages! Mark your calendars. You're going to want to tell your grandchildren about the day you rode - " Ferb played a riff on a guitar. "The coolest…" A drum beat. "Coaster…" Another riff. "Ever!"

The walls of the tent cleared away. Standing at a couple hundred feet high in front of the crowd was exactly what Phineas said. However, what really caught Perry's attention was the roller coaster car. The flame paint job on both sides spelled out "Happy Birthday, Perry!" His expression became less mindless, not being able to help the small grin that appeared.

* * *

><p>The tracks made the adrenaline-inducing clicking as it slowly made its way up to the three-mile drop. Perry, Phineas, and Ferb were stationed in the front car whilst everyone was in the back. They stalled at the top.<p>

"You signed the waiver. Right, Perry?"

He looked at Phineas. "_Wait, what_?"

The cart jolted forward and plunged at an exhilarating speed, the constant momentum continuing all through the tri-state area. The screams of the kids were loud enough to drown out the sharp whizzing of the tracks and the car.

Rubber snakes were dropped on them, they blasted through mud and were sped into a car wash. His boys even made a corkscrew around the interstate, and how they managed to get flung up into space, Perry will never know.

His heart pounded with adrenaline as the cart crashed into the tree in the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Well," Phineas said. "We had to include outer space in the plans. It happened last time. Anyway, it's a good thing we memorized the plans on how to build it. The original blueprints seem to be missing."<p>

The neighbor kids had jumped out of the tree minutes ago and were heading home. After saying 'see you later' to their friends, the three finally had the backyard to themselves.

"So," Phineas turned to his friend. "What did you think?" Perry stood on his hind legs and pulled his boys into a gracious hug. _I can't believe it._ He thought as he nuzzled against their sides. _They gave me the roller coaster, their most proudest invention._

"It's not over yet, of course," Ferb said, pulling out a remote control from his pocket. Pressing the silver button in the center, a large portion of the backyard grass opened like a hatch. Three sections of enormous tanks slowly rose out of the ground.

Climbing up to the platform, Phineas pointed to the first segment and started talking like a professional who was selling a car.

"In the first tank," The boy slung an arm around Perry's shoulders and pointed with an open palm. "We have ten tons of crystal-clear fresh water. In the second, it's equal to that amount in salt water. And in the third section…"

"Both salt water and fresh water combined." Ferb finished.

"Which is just…more salt water," The redhead realized. "But we have it anyway. We wanted to give you this first, but it's kind of hard to hide the world's biggest roller coaster. So, what do you think?"

Perry tapped his chin as he gazed at his boys' hopeful expressions. The platypus merely shrugged. Taken aback, Phineas blinked.

"Y-y-you don't like it…?" Phineas looked at his brother, silently asking what they did wrong. Perhaps they could make something else...

_While they're distracted_, Perry thought. Trying to keep a straight face, the agent swiftly reeled behind the boys and shoved his teal hands against their backs. Phineas let out a surprised yelp as the brothers created a gushing splash in the combined water section.

Perry chattered loudly when they surfaced. "Perry?" Phineas spat out water. His pet broke into a wide grin, showing all his teeth. Vaulting over the edge, Perry dove headfirst into the water. He came up for a brief gulp of air and found himself being dunked playfully back under.

"You really had us going there for a second," Phineas said as he resurfaced.

Perry smiled happily before splashing water at them.


	7. Snow: Part 1

_* I referenced the episodes "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation", "Rolleroaster". **I don't own the episodes "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation", "Rollercoaster".**_

Snow: Part 1

"I'm telling you, mom!" The teenager followed her parent throughout the kitchen. "They're either going to make the world's largest ice rink, or turn their beds into dual sleds like they did last year."

"Candace," Linda shook her head as she mixed a batch of ingredients into a bowl. "I'm sure if the boys had altered their beds in _any_ way I would've noticed."

"They made a _roller coaster_ and you didn't notice!"

"Of course they did," She sighed. "Candace, you've been doing nothing but trying to bust your brothers all summer. It's Christmas Eve, can't you give it a rest for at least two days?"

"But-"

"Whoops," The mom muttered, looking over a piece of paper. "It looks like I may have accidentally doubled your Grandmother's Pumpkin Pie recipe. Could you go and get her for me, please?"

With a combination of a sigh and a groan, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"You kids having fun?" Grandpa Clyde asked as he stepped on to the backporch.<p>

The Flynn-Fletcher family decided to spend Christmas at Grandma and Grandpa Flynn's cabin. The lush, green mountain had transformed itself into a thick, white, blanket. Even the lake had frozen over.

"We sure are, Grandpa!" Phineas smiled as his brother chucked more snowballs at him. The boy laughed energetically as he brushed the snow off his jacket.

The man chuckled and looked to the right. Lying curled up with a beaver tail draped over the side of the porch was their pet platypus.

"Keeping an eye on them, Perry?" Grandpa Clyde chortled to himself as he bent to pat his teal head. Eyes fluttering open, the mammal moved to sit up and, with unfocussed eyes, watched his owners toss snow back and forth at each other. "Here," Perry felt something soft being wrapped loosely around his neck. "That should keep you warmer."

Perry looked down at the scarf and chattered a quick 'thank you' as Grandpa walked back inside.

"_Haven't you boys built Snowball Launchers, yet_?" Perry trilled to them.

"We were thinking about it," Phineas said as he gathered a clump of snow. "But we decided to go with something a little more traditional this season."

"It was good enough for cavemen." Ferb added. Suddenly, Perry whipped his head to the ground as a snowball zipped passed at the very last moment. He looked at his owner. "It slipped." The silent of the two brothers said. Grinning deviously, the platypus scooped a mound of snow together. _Beep, beep, beep…_

Perry stalled and uncovered his watch. With an apologetic chatter, the agent saluted and ran off. Ferb noticed his brother's crestfallen face and gave him a questioning stare.

"I don't know, Ferb," Phineas said as he flopped his back on the snow and stared up at the sky, watching flake after flake silently fall. "You'd think that after knowing Perry's secret we'd be spending more time with him." The kid with the green hair sat next to him. "But it just feels like he's been around less and less. I know he's a secret agent and all…"

He wanted to finish that sentence, but he couldn't think of a good argument to support it. A day off might give Dr. D a chance to rule the tri-state area, and they were allowed nowhere _near_ any of his missions. That one issue was resolved after an almost hour-long debate.

The redhead sat up and looked out towards the ice-solid lake and all the way up to the snow-capped mountaintops. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" A late afternoon hike could do just the trick to get their minds off things.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Their mother called from the kitchen window. "Come inside and get warm."

"And please help us with the gingerbread cookies." Grandma Betty Jo hollered. "We need to get them done before your father arrives with Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher."

"No problem!" He turned to his brother. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we can get the hiking gear together."

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

I crashed through the windows of Doofenshmirtz's Evil Woodland Retreat.

"Ah, Perry the platypus," The doctor flicked a switch on the wall and a pine wreath fell down from the ceiling. The decoration piece promptly went over my head and tightened around my arms.

The scientist made a comment of how festive I looked before the usual routine started up again.

"You see, Perry the platypus, I have recently forgotten the reason why I started to hate Christmas last year. Ugh, don't get me _started_ on how many hours I sat and tried to come up with the reason!"

"_Don't think too hard_," I rolled my eyes. "_You'll hurt yourself_."

"It turns out," Doofenshmirtz continued. "I don't have to hate _Christmas_, I just have to hate something about it." He grabbed me using the back of the wreath and started taking me outside to the balcony. "By the way, is that a new scarf?" Huh, I guess I never took it off.

He dropped me on the floor in front of a tall tarp.

"Behold!" He yelled dramatically as he unveiled the new 'inator'. "The Avalanche-inator! Back in Gimmelshtump, we didn't get a lot of snow. That's when I remembered why Christmas was always decent for me. I don't like snow. It's cold, a nuisance to shovel, and always leaves small puddles after you walk in the door…" Sometimes I can't help but ignore his babbling.

"Any who, with this machine," He gestured to the mountains. "All off the snow will be stripped away from the land and I won't have to deal with it for the rest of the holiday season! Quake in terror, Perry the platypus." His finger closed in on the button.

My limbs fell victim to a numbing sensation. Not just from the frigid air. I stumbled to the edge of the balcony.

Approximately three miles from the retreat were two little kids scaling a cliff face with pickaxes and ropes. _My kids_. I heard the buzzing of the Avalanche-inator.

I snapped the wreath off - the pieces flying in opposite directions - and hurdled over the side of the balcony. Taking out my jetpack in midair, I yanked the chord and made a beeline up the hills.

Much to my dismay, the laser was faster than me. A thin beam of light struck past and briefly touched the snow before fading. For a moment…nothing.

Then, the ground heaved a sharp shudder.

From the distance away, I could just make out a small, uneasy conversation between Phineas and Ferb as they dangled from the ropes. It was insane to the point of being surreal. The snow didn't look like it was moving at all. At the same time, the avalanche grew closer to them, inch by agonizing inch.

And in a matter of one whole second…I watched in horror as an enormous tidal wave of white fluff crashed over my boys, taking them away from my line of vision. My jaw dropped as the numbness returned.

The thunderous roar of snow approached me. I wasn't aware that I was flying as low as I was. At the start, I saw white.

Then, darkness surrounded me.

(Regular POV)

"Hmm," Dr. Doofenshmirtz mused with a scratch of the chin as he watched the avalanche. "I really should've anticipated where the snow was going to go."

Unfortunately, karma was not on his side.

Farther up the other side of the mountain sat their grandparents' cabin with the rest of the family inside. The avalanche never touched that area.

Somewhere, a muffled voice screamed, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"


	8. Snow: Part 2

Snow: Part 2

(Perry's POV)

Ceasing my struggle with the snow, I sighed. I was completely buried.

No doubt I had a gadget on hand that could easily dig me back to the surface, but the snow was so compact that it acted as stiff cement over my limbs. Any form of movement wasn't an option. My eyes slipped closed.

Phineas and Ferb. _Were they…?_ No, the boys were too smart. They would probably end up using some high-tech doodad that would scoop away at the snow while making the world's tastiest snow cones in the process.

My body shuddered. A possibility still remained. The avalanche had absolutely no problem in sucking them up. There's no telling how far under they were covered.

I thrashed my tail in another attempt at freedom. While the rational side told me they were fine and unharmed, the other part of me viewed them as two vulnerable, naïve little boys.

My breathing became shallow as the air thinned.

_Wait…what is that?_

I tried to tilt my head. On the outside, the familiar clunking of boots could be heard. Using precious oxygen, I chattered loudly. Yes, that's right. Agent P needed help. The shuffling ceased and my head spun. Due to the lack of energy, I was more than likely imagining things.

For a fleeting second, my ears seemed to pick up the slicing of a shovel or a pickax. The noise grew louder and louder.

Light struck my vision, forcing me to squeeze my eyelids. My head cleared, grabbing onto to its normal breathing routine. A pair of hands latched under my arms and a voice cried out before my eyes even opened.

"Perry!" _My boys!_

Unable to contain myself, I wriggled out of Phineas's hold and lunged at the brothers, snow crunching on impact. I looked upon the boys' joyful and relieved faces before bringing them in for another hug. _For once, _I thought._ They saved _me_. _At that, I smiled gratefully.

Finally being able to relax, I pulled my boys to their feet and involuntarily began to check them over.

As I did so, they explained everything. They were taking a short hike when the avalanche met them. They admitted that it rattled their cage at first – it was difficult to unnerve my boys – but it was Ferb who continued his grip on a pickax until the wild ride down the mountain eventually came to a halt. That's how they were able to dig their way out of the snow.

Ferb brushed the white powder off of a 1940s fedora and handed it to me. Nodding in thanks, I placed it on my head. "When we found the hat," Phineas explained as I inspected Ferb. "We had a hunch that you were in the same area. We've been looking everywhere." I walked over to the redhead. "If you hadn't made your growling noise – Perry!" Phineas protested as my teal hand spanned his arm out. "Cut it out. We're fine."

"Physically?" Ferb piped up. "Yes."

My gaze snapped to my surroundings. Pine trees as well as the rest of the wooded area circled us. Fresh snow plummeted silently, each flake the size of marbles.

"I wonder how far we were pushed down the mountain." Phineas mused, putting his gloved fingers to his chin.

_Very far._ Not only were we completely lost, but nightfall was to be expected in the next few hours and the temperature was already dropping

"Wait," Phineas pointed. "Look up there!" In distant snow-covered hills, a faint line of smoke reached to the sky. I blinked. Smoke from a chimney. "Grandma and Grandpa only light the fireplace on Christmas Eve. Look's like we'll be getting that hike after all."

Phineas was already making his way to the direction of the line of smog. Shaking our heads, Ferb and I finally caught up to the enthusiastic boy. I stared uncertainly at our goal. Obviously it was the family cabin as no other house stood for miles, but Phineas was missing a crucial point.

This wasn't your typical hour-long walk. Judging by the distance, we'd be trekking until the better part of tomorrow. I glanced at Ferb. He exchanged the look and nodded. He, too, saw what we were up against. As oblivious as Phineas looked, I soon noticed the ever-so-slight crease on his thin eyebrows. Whether he saw the flaw or not, he was never going to let that put a damper on his hopes, not this close to Christmas.

My main concern was just making it to the next day. An eagle – Agent E, to be specific – once told me about these mountains. He doesn't nest here anymore, and for good reason. The bird himself had no desire to withstand the winter weather in these mountains. "_When the temperature drops, it _drops." He had said.

Only now did I truly understand what he meant. A mere portion of the hour had passed and I could already feel a drastic decline in the freezing weather as well as the light of the day.

I wasn't worried about myself; my fur, as well as the unexpected survival of the scarf, protected me from the worst of it. However, my boys were a different story. How long were their snow suits going to last them? From the corner of an eye, I briefly saw Ferb rub his hands against his shoulders. _Not long._

* * *

><p>Other than the thudding of boots, it seemed as though the whole world lapsed into silence. The light of the crescent moon looked down on us as the falling snow picked up speed. We walked, but covered little ground.<p>

Ferb's tired eyes would sometimes scan over the vicinity, copying what I was doing. As we trailed along, we hunted for any signs of shelter. Stopping and making one was an option, but Phineas had other plans. The boy continued to keep up the same brisk, determined march.

As far as I knew, Phineas had never missed any holiday with his family. And the knowledge that he could miss this one… I watched him pick up the pace by a fraction. My brows furrowed as his face paled with the chill of the dropping temperature.

At first, Phineas had no problem with keeping that stride. However, he soon started to unintentionally drag his feet. As a result, he would stumble forward every now and then, nearly face-planting the snow.

Enough was enough. First, I reached out and snagged his arm, which he took almost no notice to. Eventually, I let go and announced my signature chatter. The boy stopped in his tracks. Phineas inhaled deeply, legs visibly shaking. He, then, proceeded to drop to the ground in exhaustion. With staggered breathing, Phineas pressed his forehead against knees.

Ferb mimicked the action and plopped down next to his brother. Shaking the heavy snow off my hat – as if I didn't already do that minutes ago – the three of us huddled together. Er, correction: _Ferb and I_ huddled up against _Phineas_ who hadn't moved an inch from the spot.

Right on cue, the wind picked up and the snowfall transformed into a blizzard. _Perfect! Of all the nights to get stuck in a snowstorm…_

I winced. The redhead's body shivered worse than Ferb's. Phineas hugged his knees closer as the wind bit at us. Other than that, we never uttered a word. I needed to get them out of the storm, now…

The stomping of boots thudded over the whistle of the breeze. My protective snarl was immediate. Through the flurry, a tall, gangly figure approached. My body instinctively bent, ready to spring at the first sign of a threat.

"Perry the platypus?"

_…Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_ I groaned, the noise forcing Ferb to look up. Stunned, my boy froze at our unexpected visitor.

"Wow," Dr. Doofenshmirtz blinked, snowflakes already building up on his slouched back. "I thought for sure that the avalanche had crushed you. Then, I would've been short one nemesis. Wait, who're your little friends?" The scientist pointed a trembling finger at my boys.

Gulping, I stared at my 'frenemy'. Though, he wasn't as dangerous as his other dimension counterpart, he was still evil. What would he do if I told him about my owners?

"We just met," Ferb spoke with a cold quiver. "Found each other on the trail."

I nodded and chattered. "_We're all just trying to get home, now_."

"How's that working out so far?" The doctor said with obvious sarcasm. "That one's not looking so well." He muttered, looking at Phineas. The doctor scratched his chin. "Say, you boys look familiar-"

"_Don't you have somewhere else to be_?" I growled, wanting him nowhere near the kids.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rubbed the back of his neck, his sights darting between the three of us. "Aw, what the heck, it's Christmas," He shook his head with resolution. "You know, there_ is_ a cave not too far from here. It's completely sheltered from the storm. I even built a small fire." He added with the usual goofy smile.

I was taken aback. Was my enemy seriously offering a place to stay for the night? My teeth pressed together. It was a battle against my instincts. I finally had the chance to get Phineas and Ferb out of this weather. At the same time, I wanted them nowhere near the guy.

Ferb cleared his throat to get my attention. He merely nodded.

* * *

><p>My dignity complained as the scientist had no choice but to carry Phineas into the medium-sized cavern.<p>

"_Just be careful with him_." I chattered as he set my boy down right next to a mediocre fire pit. Ferb immediately took his place to the left of him.

It was now that I could truly see how sickly he looked. Phineas's face was chalk-white and he bore dark circles under his eyes. If he fell asleep or unconscious I'll never know.

The wind cried angrily from the mouth of the cave as Doofenshmirtz piled sticks on to the flames while lightly humming a Christmas carol. "Stupid snow," He randomly muttered in the middle of a verse.

When he became warm enough, Ferb stretched his arms over his head and took off his jacket to expose his red and green, cotton sweater. Yawning slightly, he crushed the coat together, leaned sideways, and burrowed his face in the makeshift pillow.

I made sure the villain wasn't looking when my feet pattered over to Ferb. I made an odd little noise deep in my throat. My boy's head snapped to my direction and we hugged each other closely.

For some reason, every time I uttered that sound, it instantly made my boys happier or more relaxed. Even Phineas stirred a bit in his comatose state.

When Ferb drifted asleep, I briefly rubbed his shoulders and took my hat off. Putting a teal hand under his neck, I placed my fedora under Phineas's head. It wasn't the best pillow in the world, but it would have to do.

"Oh, here," I jumped at Doofenshmirtz's words. The man took out an extra folded lab coat from his pocket, unfurled it, and placed it over Ferb. He then took off the lab coat he had on and draped it over the redhead. Perplexed, I looked into his mellowed eyes. "What? It's the season of giving," Doofenshmirtz said in his defense. "Besides, I'd be doing the same thing if it happened to Vanessa."

On that note, I ducked under the covers with Phineas. I sniffed in disgust. It had the doctor's smell all over it.

My nemesis took his seat next to me, nearly brushing Phineas's disheveled hair. I snarled a warning as he immediately retracted his hand. He argued, explaining that he barely touch the boy.

Shaking my head, I took my finger and drew a line in the dirt. "_You stay on that side_," I chattered as he moved a few centimeters away. "_I'll stay on mine_."

Phineas held me closer and pressed his still-cold face into my warm fur. Smiling, my hand reached up and gently ruffled his hair.

"You know," I rolled my eyes. _What now?_ "For someone who just met these two boys," He started. "You're really protective of them. Are you _sure_ you just met them today?"

My teeth gritted together. With intense reluctance, my head nodded. Though, I wasn't doing a very good job at keeping the low profile, it frustrated me to ever think for a second that the boys weren't my owners.

With a shrug, the doctor left it at that.

The weather dragged on without mercy, snow and wind racing through the air. I pulled a section of the lab coat over Phineas's eyes as a gust of wind entered the cave. Sparks flew from the fire as the scientist tossed pieces of bark into that pit.

Sleep didn't take me. Every twig snap, every rustle, every howl of wind made my senses go on alert mode. An incessant ticking noise made it worse. My sights had cast to Doofenshmirtz, his teeth clicking rapidly together.

"_You're right next to the fire and your freezing cold_," I chattered crossly. Rolling my eyes, I unwound the scarf from around my neck and passed it to him. My throat cleared as I looked at Phineas and Ferb. "_Thank you_." I chattered softly. Truth be told, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay the evil scientist for what he's done.

"Eh," He waved it off, wrapping the scarf around his neck and placing his head on the ground. "Don't mention it." The scientist yawned significantly. "Goodnight, Perry the platypus."

I continued to guard the night. Occasionally I would toss wood on the fire or exchanged myself between laying down with Phineas and Ferb. I shook my head trying to keep my eyes open.

(Regular POV)

Ferb sat up. Both the pharmacist, _er_, evil scientist and his brother were fast asleep. He merely assumed the same for his platypus. The boy ran his fingers over the fabric of the lab coat.

Instead of questioning why he had it, he stood up, walked over to his brother and let the lab coat float onto the redhead's body. Ferb shrugged knowing the fire would surely keep him warm enough.

He crawled back to his spot on the cave floor. For his own self-assurance, he glanced once more at his brother before falling back asleep.

_* The final part is coming soon... _


	9. Snow: Part 3: Ice

_* The final part to snow. Enjoy. **A reminder**: I'm still taking the one-word requests._

_I referenced the episodes "The Ballad of Badbeard" and "The Chronicles Of Meap". **I don't own the episodes "The Ballad of Badbeard" and "The Chronicles Of Meap".**_

**Requested By**: _RosyInk. Liv54_

Snow: Part 3 (Ice)

My bill formed a content smile as sunlight warmed my fur. I yawned as I brushed off the lab coats. The glare from the sun peeking into the cave forced me to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"_Alright, guys_," I chattered, standing and stretching. "_Time to get up. We've a long hike ahead of us, so_-" My gaze snapped around the empty cavern. Neither Phineas nor Ferb were there. However, what set me off the most was that Doofenshmirtz was not around, either.

My fists clenched. Whipping my hat on, I leapt over the smothered fire and made a mad dash to the cave's exit. _Whatever that scientist has done with them…_ Sprinting out of the cave, I paused to gaze at the landscape. The once cruel blizzard had stopped all together and turned the mountainside into the bright, beautiful winter wonderland you would see in a children's Christmas storybook.

Staring at the mess of scattered footprints stamped in the snow, I sighed.

_Smash!_

I rubbed the back of my neck as a small mound of snow hit the ground. Spinning around, Ferb was standing behind a hollow log, looking away and whistling innocently. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Wasn't me," Ferb said. Swiftly dodging to the side, another snowball was flung from the left of the boy.

"No," Suddenly, Phineas ducked out of hiding and hurled another sphere of cold fluff at me. "It was me." In my small state of shock, it hit me square in the bill.

"_Pneumonia could've easily taken you last night_," I chattered angrily as I brushed the snow off my fur. "_And all you can think about is having a _dang_ snowball fi_-" This time, a snowball knocked the fedora off my head.

"Okay," Phineas chuckled with a brilliant smile. "_That_ was Ferb."

Grabbing the hat, my eyes rolled at the immaturity. Growling a little, I clumped a pile of snow together. With irritation, I threw the powder, directly hitting my boy's forehead.

"Dude," The redhead hollered with laughter. "He totally nailed you, Ferb!"

Pausing for a brief moment, my boys devilishly squinted their eyes at me. _Uh-Oh…_

I was met with the mass flurry of snowballs. "_Hey_," I chattered, ducking behind a tree. My mouth twisted into a smile. "_Everyone knows two against one isn't fair_."

Grabbing hold of as much snow as I could carry, I jumped into the battle zone. Snow flying here and snow smashing there. Yeah, two kids pelting a secret agent platypus with snow must've been a sight to behold.

Presenting a straight face, I went limp, my back hitting the ground. All that could be heard was silence.

"Perry?" Phineas asked. With closed eyes, I heard my boys crowding around me with concern. When their shadows masked the sunlight, I knew they were close enough. Breaking into a grin, I launched forward and shoved snow down the back of their jackets.

"Ah!" Phineas yelped as Ferb stumbled backwards. "No fair, Perry!" I chattered with laughter as the two vigorously shook their coats in an attempt to get the snow out.

"Aw," Turning around, Doofenshmirtz stood ankle-deep in the snow, a scowl of disappointment covering his features. "You guys started the fun without me!"

"_Where have you been this whole time_?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I was just trying to find some food," After pushing the scarf more securely around his neck, he took a small object from his back pocket. "But all I found were pinecones."

"_Really_?" I asked, sarcastically. I mean, what else would you find in a hillside covered in snow? Sighing, I tipped my hat. "_Merry Christmas_."

The scientist smiled, exchanging the greeting. I suddenly felt a set of arms encircle me. "Merry Christmas, pal." Phineas mustered a tired smile as the two brothers let go.

"So, what now?" My nemesis asked as he slipped a new lab coat on.

For a moment, only the whoosh of the wind responded.

Shaking my head, I reached up to gently brush my teal hand against Phineas's forehead. "Perry, relax," He leaned back a little. "I'm not sick. Neither of us is hurt, we're fine." I scratched my chin, still unconvinced. The kid had fainted in the middle of blizzard in the dead of night, for Pete's sake. There is no way he could still be _this_ energetic.

Ferb cleared his throat and pointed up the mountain. The chimney of their family's cabin continued to spat smoke. Nodding once, the silent one took it upon himself to lead the hiking expedition.

"Wow," Dr. Doofenshmirtz commented. "You two waste no time, huh?"

"Of course not," Phineas said as he walked alongside his brother. "We seize the day every chance we get."

* * *

><p>"Pumpkin pie, stuffing," Phineas earned a playful shoulder-slap from his brother. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." The boy's stomach growled with hunger.<p>

After a moment's pause, "Mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Ferb!" The redhead chided with a smile. My empty belly protested as well.

During the past hours, we had kept up a steady pace. Unlike Phineas, Ferb had no problem with keeping a nice, casual march. However, it was strange to see the silent of the two take leadership, even for just this once.

"So…" Phineas repeated.

"_No, Phineas_," I chattered as he tried to stifle a groan. Since we restarted our expedition, the redhead would sometimes attempt to speed the trudging by either walking slightly ahead of his brother, or trying to convince everyone to go a little faster. I faltered slightly. This would be the first Christmas morning he would spend without the rest of his family, and I felt bad for him.

However, this repetition didn't nearly annoy me as much as the scientist's complaining. Several of his outbursts had me clawing at my hat in attempts to cover my hearing.

"Can't we…slow…" Doofenshmirtz panted, dragging his feet in the snow. "Slow down just…a little bit…?"

"_If we slow down any more than this_," I pointed to Phineas. "_He's going to burst. Besides, I thought you took evil exercise sessions_."

"Actually," Phineas said, inhaling deeply. "I think I need to take a break, as well." My boy then decided to slump down on a snow-capped boulder. Pattering over to him, I gave him a questioning a stare. "I just need to catch my second wind," He explained. Blinking, I hugged his shaking form. Was he sick? I wasn't sure. Was Phineas ever going to admit if he was? Nope.

I froze and looked over my shoulder. The scientist was muttering curses to himself as he emptied the snow from his shoes. _Good_, I exhaled. _He didn't see that_. I still didn't want that scientist ever knowing about my friendship with the boys.

Ferb suddenly whistled loudly, pointing over the crest of a hill.

"All right!" Phineas cheered as they looked over the peak. "Bad Beard Lake. The cabin's only a good hour away!"

"Okay…" Doofenshmirtz gasped for air as he finally got to the top. "Now…what are we-" He yelled aloud as his own bumbling forced him to trip forward, sliding all the way down the hill on his back and heading straight for the lake.

"Dr. D!" Phineas and Ferb immediately ran after the scientist.

"…_The cabin's that way, you know_?" I pointed off to the side of the lake before sighing in exasperation.

* * *

><p>"Solid as a rock," The redhead commented, both boys stepping out onto the ice. "Are you okay?" He asked as the scientist slid and slipped, trying to get to his feet. Otherwise, Doofenshmirtz didn't answer. "Ferb, quit showing off!"<p>

I watched as the green-haired boy did all kinds of flips, curves, jumps, figure eights, and other fancy tricks on the ice. He didn't even need skates.

"Come on, Perry!" Phineas beckoned me to join them. I shook my head. "Why not?" With extreme hesitation, the heel of my webbed foot lightly tapped the ice as my teeth clicked together. "You don't know how to ice skate?" I shook my head in embarrassment. OWCA never considered that such a talent would ever be needed for a secret agent. "No problem," The boy smiled as his brother glided smoothly over to us. "We'll teach you!"

It didn't take long for the bottom of my chin to encounter the ice. My boys helped me to my feet. However, that didn't help. My arms immediately began to flail as all means of balancing vanished.

"Um," Phineas muttered, putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "Let's try this a different way…" He tapped his chin.

"Before you woke up this morning," Ferb spoke up. "Dr. D got so angry he threatened to destroy us."

I froze worse than the snow. "…_What_!" My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah," Phineas agreed as his hand released me. "Nearly pushed us into the fire pit."

As he explained this, I rocketed at top speed across the lake. For a brief moment, Doofenshmirtz's eyes went wide as discs before I punched him into the nearest snow bank. Chattering with satisfaction, I skated gracefully back to my boys, the scientist's moans of pain fading as I got farther away.

"Hey," Phineas smiled with approval. "You know how to ice skate now."

I blinked once. "_He never threatened you, did he_?"

Ferb shook his head.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Doctor Doofenshmirtz hollered from under the snow.

* * *

><p>We were almost there. The cabin itself was in sight, maybe another half-mile. The chimney still produced smoke. Not only was I happy to be home, but I was happy to be rid of Doofenshmirtz. At some point in the walk, he branched off to celebrate Christmas in his woodland retreat.<p>

_Ah,_ I thought with bliss. _Peace and quiet_.

When we finally reached the back porch, Phineas broke into a coughing fit. _I knew it, he _is_ sick_. Between coughs, he tried to explain that he was only thirsty. Through this commotion, however, the doors to the cabin opened and I instantaneously hid my fedora and crouched down on four legs.

The whole family poured out and exuberantly greeted all three of us. Linda kept saying how worried she was and to never scare her like that again. I couldn't agree more.

The welcoming and fussing eventually died down and we all headed back inside. Waiting for us on the dining table was the yearly delicious Christmas feast. Though I was given the usual pet food, Phineas and Ferb would slip scraps of turkey or pumpkin pie underneath table for me.

"Hey, mom," Phineas asked politely as everyone opened up the last of their gifts. "Could I go to bed early, please?"

* * *

><p><em>(The Day after Christmas)<em>

It was one of those rare times where Phineas would give you a short glare. "Don't say a word-" _Achoo!_ "Perry."

The poor kid was currently residing in the guest bedroom, tucked snuggly under the thick covers with a high fever and shivering like crazy. Much to both boys' dismay, Ferb was told to stay in the other guest room so as not to catch the illness.

After a few bouts of coughing, "We were even going to make an extreme zip-line today." Another sneeze came. "It was going to span across the whole mountainside."

Lifting myself to sit on the edge of the bed, my head shook and I sighed. "_If you ever overexert yourself like this again_," I chattered accusingly. "_I'm grounding you_."

Phineas smiled weakly as I ducked under the covers with him. "By the way," He said as I pressed my fur against his unusually pallor arms. "It was really great to spend time with you. Despite the blizzard," Phineas yawned, the shivering coming to a stop. "We definitely had fun today. Night, Perry."

"_Merry Christmas_."


	10. Nightmares

_* I made a reference to the "Edgar & Ellen" book series. However, it's very subtle._** I don't own Edgar & Ellen.**

**Requested By:** _Gawd of the Nobodies_

Nightmares

(Perry's POV)

My hearing picked up on a medley of shuffling and stumbling. Fluttering my eyelids, I glanced up from the rim of the basket to see a small figure nervously making its way down the stairs.

_Oh wait,_ I tilted my head to the side. _What_ _was that one's name, again?_ Clad in footie pajamas, the toddler nearly fell to the bottom step as he finally made it to the first floor. Releasing a shaky breath, the green-haired little boy almost sprinted to the living room couch. _Ah, I remember! Ferb._ Swallowing, he climbed onto the couch, his gaze drifting to his knees.

I merely shrugged and rested the side of my face on my bed. Many minutes passed.

In my eyes, the Flynn-Fletcher's were a group of people that fed me, gave me a place to sleep at night, and let me share the space under their roof. A host family, nothing more and nothing less.

A light thumping was heard. My eyes snapped open to see the young boy patting his hand against an empty space on the couch. Blinking and shaking my head, I let my eyelids slip close. Abruptly, the tapping stopped.

Near every minute of every day, those two brothers would either have the strong to desire to get me to play with them or carry me everywhere around the house. Thankfully, they weren't as bad as their sister. With all of that happening, I could be spending my time for more important things such as training, sparring, or gearing up for my first ever mission. I'm wasting all that time and energy on people that I'll only end up seeing for a few hours a day.

Rolling on my back, I briefly wondered what my nemesis would be like, how evil he was supposed to be. _What was that noise?_ Chattering with frustration, my head nodded around the room, trying to figure out why I couldn't get any sleep.

I put my sights on Ferb as the boy made a small, but subtle, moan. No, it was more of a…whimper? Inhaling deeply, the child duplicated that sound.

I honestly don't know what happened. One minute, I was turning myself around, trying to ignore the racket. The next, my four legs were taking me to the living room.

Letting out a chatter, the little boy didn't even lift his head to meet my gaze. Then, nudging my bill against his hand, he flinched sharply and looked down at me. Grabbing under my arms, he hoisted me onto his lap. _How strong can one toddler be? _I formed a minor struggle in an attempt out of his grasp. That's when he made that innocent whining again. It was enough to make me stop, for he's _never _uttered that sound before. Ferb, for some reason, seldom talked. Perhaps he was just shy, unlike his energetic stepbrother.

Whatever was eating at the child, I humored him by pressing my side against him. He was quiet for a long while. Assuming that he was now happy, I started to aim myself off the couch.

"I had a bad dream." That was all Ferb said before he suddenly put his face against my fur. _Really? _That's _what this is about?_ I stifled the urge to roll my off-focused eyes. Surely, he knew that dreams weren't real.

Swiftly, his eyes widened, almost in realization. Ferb held me for a moment before placing me on the floor. _Odd..._ He must've guessed that I wanted to leave. Too bad my feet didn't allow it.

Ferb lay down on his side and curled his knees to his chest, sniffling as if ready to cry. With narrowed eyes, I mentally berated myself.

Again, I nuzzled the toddler's small fist. Before I gave him the chance to notice me, I jumped on the couch and curled up at his side. A loud clanking resonated, causing Ferb to jump and put me into a near-suffocating hold.

_It's the pipes._ My teeth gritted in exasperation. _They make that noise _every_ night. You know that._ For a second time, he buried his face against my teal fur. Sighing, I let my eyelids drop. _It's all right. _My chattered was unusually soft._ You're safe._ That thought was coupled by his light snoring. Pausing, I sat up and looked at his finally resting form.

My basket remained vacant for the duration of the night. In that moment, it may as well have been my obligation to keep an eye on him. In addition, it was a lot warmer than my standard bed.

An hour later, the clunking of the pipes returned, followed by Ferb's apprehensive stirring. Half asleep, he let me go and pressed himself to the backrest of the couch. _Don't worry, kiddo_. I chattered, crawling back to his side. His arms hugged me closer and I yawned with pure exhaustion.

_I won't let the monster get you._ I finally fell asleep.

. . .

The clock struck a few hours after midnight as Ferb shuffled down the steps. As always and routine, he nearly tripped forward at the very end. With a tired stretch, I waited for him to pick me up and lug me to the living room.

Curiously, he stepped past my basket and took to the couch on his own. With an eyebrow raised, I lightly dashed to the room on all fours. Just as Ferb put his head to a couch pillow, I jumped to my hind legs, grabbed the blanket that draped over the backrest, and pulled the covers over him. Ferb scratched gratefully under my chin as I snuggled against the empty space beside him.

A few nights ago, Phineas and Ferb had told me about how I used to disdain sleeping in their beds and that I tended to avoid their company most of the time.

"_Really_," I told him that evening. "_I don't remember_."

_* By chance, if the ending is confusing to anyone, let me know and I'll have no problem changing it. Also, I'm aware that Ferb was not a toddler when they adopted Perry, and that Perry should actually be slightly younger in the beginning of this one-shot. However, I needed it to fit the timeline of this chapter. Hope you liked it._


	11. Of Anniversaries and Sisters

_* I referenced the episodes "Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together", "It's About Time", "Rollercoaster", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Candace Loses Her Head", and "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". **I do not own any of those episodes.**_

_Though these one-shots are Perry, Phineas, and Ferb-based, I couldn't help but post this one. Enjoy._

_**R**__**equested by:** The Roaming Shadow_

Anniversary

Sister

They were finally done cleaning up the stage. Every spotlight, microphone, and ninja costume was put into the storage of the garage.

"Kids," Lawrence said with a bright smile as they closed the back door. "We can't thank you enough for what you did today."

"A Love Handel reunion concert," Linda breathed as she bent down to hug Phineas, Candace, and Ferb. "You three really out-did yourselves."

"Aw, that was nothing compared to what we usually do," Phineas waved it off. "You should've seen the time machine that we fixed up a few days ago." Both the mom and dad laughed as Candace scowled.

As they made their way up the stairs, Phineas quickly grabbed his brother's arm. The redhead yelled up the steps, explaining that they'd be up in a few minutes.

Smiling, Linda declared a _'goodnight'_ and another _'thank you'_. "Oh, and Ferb," She paused. "Try not to have any nightmares tonight; you barely got any sleep _last_ night." Ferb gave a brisk salute in an, albeit, feeble attempt to douse his mother's worries.

The hinges to their parent's bedroom door creaked to a close and Ferb gave his brother a questioning stare. For a moment, he did nothing. Then, unexpectedly, Phineas wrapped his brother in a hug.

"If mom and dad never met," The boy broke the silence as his brother exchanged the embrace. "Then, I wouldn't have the best brother anyone could ask for." Phineas raised his hand. After a brief pause, Ferb high-fived him. The silent one pointed to a basket in the corner. There, the family's pet platypus laid on his side, snoring silently.

Phineas chuckled."Oh," He started. "There you are, Perry."

* * *

><p>Ferb walked tiredly up the stairs. It was a few hours after midnight and everyone was still fast asleep. That's what he thought. His hand stalled at the doorknob as a yawn was heard from the room next to theirs.<p>

Candace opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She stopped mid-yawn when she saw her little brother.

"Let me guess," The teen mused, tapping her chin. "Another bad dream?" Ferb merely shrugged. It then occurred to her that the boy could've simply gone downstairs for just a glass of water.

"Well," Candace stepped past him. "Goodnight." Before she could even lean towards the banister, Ferb spoke.

"Why do you always want to _bust_ us?" He put air-quotes around the one word.

It took Candace an extremely long minute to process that statement. "Well…" She began.

"You don't like our inventions?" The question, obviously, wasn't arrogant, but was filled with curiosity and confusion.

"Look," Candace walked over and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The reason why I want to bust you guys is because you make all of these things that are either impossible or incredibly dangerous. Did it ever occur to you that the racecar could've crashed or that the rollercoaster had a slight chance of being structurally unsound? Oh, and we also can't forget about that hungry dinosaur from a couple days ago."

Ferb blinked, a thoughtful expression taking over his features.

Candace headed for the stairs. That's when she stopped again. "Also, well…" She gulped, literally trying to swallow her pride. With a sigh, the teenager continued. "Look, I _do_…like your inventions. I mean, that birthday present you made me a few weeks ago was amazing. Until molten lava destroyed it, that is.

"What I'm trying to say is," She tapped her fingers together, trying to locate the words. "You guys can make all of these _insane_ creations in the time-span of an hour. What can _I_ do? Try to bust you two, day after day?" Candace groaned as she rubbed her eyelids. "Never mind, you're probably tired of my ranting. I know mom is." She added the last sentence to herself.

Ferb held up an old poster from the monster truck rally.

"So? Driving a truck doesn't-" Her sentence was cut off as Ferb hugged her. "Okay," She said after her and Ferb let go. "What was that for?"

"If mum and dad never married," He explained, his hand curling around the doorknob. "Then I wouldn't have the best monster truck driver as my sister." Ferb shut the door behind him.

Candace's expression was blank before she mustered a small grin. "Love you, too, little brother."


	12. Too Dangerous

_* I referenced the episodes "Tri-Stone Area" and "Excaliferb". **I don't own the episodes "Tri-Stone Area" or "Excaliferb".**_

Too Dangerous

(Perry's POV)

At some point during the stroll, they disconnected the leash.

The mother gave Phineas and Ferb the standard task of taking me on a walk. The sun was shining, the temperature had a delightfully warm feel, and my boys were talking up a storm.

"So," Phineas continued at his brother's brisk nod. "I figure that if we were to take the end of the wire and solder it to the coil," The boy demonstrated by linking his index fingers together. "It would give off a higher bounce," He scratched his chin. "The only problem is that the added energy would make the whole operation, well…"

"Spontaneously burst into flames," Ferb finished.

"_No fires, please."_ I chattered up at them. They were currently working on their latest invention, which had too many dangerous flaws for my liking.

Even though being out with the usual hustle and bustle of downtown Danville forced me to act as a mindless pet, I was perfectly content. So relaxed, in fact, that I barely noticed who was on our side of the sidewalk, heading straight for us.

"You can't possibly believe that your ancestor was an evil sorcerer," A throaty voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Well," A scratchy and equally irritating accent responded. "If you think about it, it only makes sense. I _am_ pure evil." I froze.

There, a few feet in front of us, strolled not only Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but Rodney as well. I shot a nervous glance at my owners, who were still holding their previous conversation. I butted my head against Ferb's leg. Without looking away from his brother, he bent to pet me. They were completely oblivious.

"However," Rodney said. "I could see you as a lowly, moronic caveman." He proceeded to laugh at his own joke as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Frantically, I used my bill to tug at Phineas's shirt in a feeble attempt to at least steer them to the other side of the street.

"Perry," A hint of complaining lingered in the redhead's voice. "What-"

In a split second, he and Rodney collided against one another. The evil scientist merely staggered as Phineas was flung backwards, landing on the concrete with a surprised grunt. Angrily, my tail lashed as a low, seething chatter escaped me. As intimidating as I hoped I was being, both doctors seemed to ignore me.

"Hey," Rodney glared. "Watch where you're going!"

Ferb instantly helped his brother to his feet. Phineas wasn't hurt, but I kept my threatening posture. It was the only thing I could do if I didn't want to reveal myself.

"We're real sorry," Phineas started to apologize. "We should've been…" His sentence trailed off as his gaze casted to my nemesis. "Oh," The boy's smile perked. "Hi, Dr. D."

"Hey, guys!" The scientist waved back at them with a happy smile.

"You know these two?" Rodney questioned with a waving hand gesture.

"It's a long story," Doofenshmirtz shrugged.

Rodney was thoughtful for second. Then, he formed a malicious grin. Along with narrowed eyes, the hair on my spine immediately – and involuntarily – rose as means of a fair warning to the man.

"You boys obviously have a family, right?" Rodney's smile widened as my boys hesitantly nodded. Doofenshmirtz questioned him. "Well, you need cash to cover the expenses from your last 'inator', and I need money to fund my next laser project."

I quirked an eyeborw. What was he getting at?

"Why don't we just use the brats to collect a little ransom?" That's when Rodney had the audacity to reach out and grab Ferb by the front of his shirt.

Chattering loudly, I launched forward, landed on the scientist's arm, and clamped my teeth around his filthy hand. The scream that he unleashed bordered on girlish as I nimbly jumped to the ground.

"You!" Rodney hollered, clutching his fingers to his chest. "Stupid…little…!" He stamped his feet and bit his tongue at the pain whilst Ferb smoothed his shirt.

Trying to hide my smile of victory, Phineas snatched me under my arms and started to back away.

"It was nice seeing you again, Dr. D." My boy said with haste before all three of us bolted to the direction of the park.

* * *

><p>(Regular POV)<p>

"Well that went smoothly," Dr. Doofenshmirtz mocked.

"Stupid platypus," Rodney grumbled at the throbbing in his hand. "Seriously, who would even want to keep one as a pet?"

"Any more brilliant, money-making schemes?" Dr. D. queried.

Rodney punched him harshly in the shoulder with his good fist.

"How do you _stand_ having a platypus as your nemesis?"

"It wasn't pleasant at first," Doofenshmirtz thought back to his first battle with Agent P. "But developing an evil routine helped a bunch." He went on about how he normally sets the trap, goes into the back-story, then the agent escapes, etcetera, etcetera.

Rodney blinked. "That platypus that bit me looked a lot like the secret agent…"

"Couldn't have been," The scientist waved it off. "Perry the platypus wears one of those little hats and doesn't walk on four legs."

"It never occurred to you that Perry the platypus could have enough intelligence to act as a mindless pet?"

"Of course he could, but what reason would he have?" Rodney was barely paying attention, for something lingered in his mind.

"Hmm…" He shook his head as the bus skidded to a halt at the stop. He hated to admit it. "Perhaps…you're right."

Rodney hopped in the bus just as Doofenshmirtz became smug and asked him to repeat the phrase once more. The man was continuously being pestered by his thoughts. Speeding past the park, Rodney cracked a wicked smirk as he watched the two boys run around with the semi-aquatic mammal.

The platypus they saw that day was very well not mindless.


	13. Hopping Clockwise

_* I referenced the song "Brand New Reality". **I don't own the song "Brand New Reality".**_

Hopping Clockwise

"Is everyone okay?" Phineas asked as they tried to catch their breath. Ferb gave his brother a thumbs-up and Phineas flipped the switch on the Other Dimension-ator Remote. The portal shrunk and came to a close.

After surfing through dimension upon dimension, the group had finally lost the band of Norm bots, and Doofenshmirtz was practically begging for rest. The boy looked at his secret agent platypus. Perry chattered.

"Alright," Phineas concluded. "Let's take a break." Before the sentence was even finished, both Candace and Doofenshmirtz flopped on their backs and exclaimed "Finally!" at the same time. Sighing, Ferb decided to take a space on the gray grass.

The redhead wrinkled his nose. He didn't understand why the dimension was so… bland. Every tree, rock, and blade of grass was covered in a dark, dreary-colored film. Even the sky was gray, as if a rainstorm was constantly imminent.

Hopping onto a rock, Phineas gazed at a flat, dull valley. "Wow," he whispered with slight shock. A clicking noise brought him from his reverie. "Oh," The redhead smiled as his friend sat next to him. "There you are, Perry." The platypus exchanged the grin. After a brief moment, Perry lightly nudged his owner with his teal elbow.

Phineas scratched the side of his head. "You're a secret agent." As redundant as it was to repeat, the boy still couldn't wrap his mind around it. "I mean," He began to ramble. "You think we would've figured that out in the last five years." He mumbled something unintelligible while running a finger along his chin. "Well, it does make sense. We always wonder where you go every day." Phineas sighed. "We really are oblivious, aren't we?"

"_On some occasions_," Perry looked thoughtful. "_Yes, yes you are_."

"Did-" Phineas stopped himself. After a brief silence, Perry nodded for him to continue. Phineas swallowed. "Did we adopt you just so we could cover you?" His pet blinked, not fully understanding. "Do you stay with us just to hide from Dr. D?"

Perry narrowed his eyes as if insulted. "_I never hide from that moron_."

"Oh. Then, you really don't need us." It came out in such a haste and it was mostly directed to himself. Phineas crossed his arms as Perry arched an eyebrow with suprise. The agent stared at him. The boy didn't appear angry, just…disappointed.

Phineas felt a tap on his shoulder. Swiftly brushing his eyes with the back of his hand, the redhead stared at the piece of paper the platypus was offering him. He took the leaflet and read it.

"_When you first adopted me, I wanted nothing to do with a host family_," Phineas's shoulders sagged. "_Then Ferb started getting nightmares_." That's all that was written.

Phineas blinked at the last statement. "What?" he asked as Perry handed him another sheet of paper.

"_Also, at some point_," He read aloud. "_Ferb's brother decided it'd be fun to parachute off the dining room table with just a plastic grocery bag, nearly breaking his arm._ I was five years old at the time!" Phineas protested with a bit of embarrassment. Perry pointed to the last couple of lines.

"_My hobby is protecting the Tri-State Area. However, It's a full-time job looking after you two_." It took a moment before Phineas finally donned the usual, bright, enthusiastic smile.

The well-known shrill of Candace's shriek made the pair jump. They reeled around to see one final Norm bot hovering over their friends. Phineas had thought there were none left.

"Phineas!" The sister yelled. "Open another portal."

"Over here," Phineas waved as he flicked his thumb on the remote.


	14. Still Too Dangerous

_* I referenced the episodes "Perry The Actorpus" and "Escpae From Phineas Tower". **I don't own any of those episodes.**_

Still Too Dangerous

(Perry's POV)

My eyes forced me to watch the bus as it passed by the park. Through one of the windows, I could see Rodney's malevolent smile grow to his pointed ears. When the vehicle turned a corner, I looked at Ferb. The boy gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled, thankful that he wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry," Phineas shook his head at the slip of paper I gave him. "Even after reading his name, I'm still not sure what to make of it. Didn't Dr. D call him something different?"

"_Just call him Rodney_," I chattered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay," Phineas said as he picked me up to drape me over a swing. I immediately unfocused my eyes as a few younger children ran past. "Look," The boy started as he and his brother hopped onto the swings next to me. "I know he tried to get Ferb, but don't you think that biting him was a little uncalled for?"

I shook my head. "_He's not like Doofenshmirtz_."

"So, he's more evil, then?" I nodded. "Do you think Rodney knows we're your owners?"

Before shaking my head, I contemplated. Truly, it was hard to give a definite answer. Platypuses were generally thought of as mindless creatures. You'd think it would raise suspicion if one just so happened to jump up and bite the hand of a crazy, evil scientist. In addition, the grin he was wearing moments ago might answer Phineas' question.

Two days later, my worries increased.

* * *

><p>From the bushes, I watched as Rodney rounded onto my street. With hands crossed behind his back, whistling an overly-happy tune, the madman walked with exaggerated nonchalance.<p>

He stopped in front of a fenced yard. I was grateful it wasn't _my_ yard. Rodney took a sheet of construction paper from his pocket.

"Now," Squinting his eyes, he ran his index finger over the map. "Let's see…"

With the silence of a feline, I dropped to all fours and slowly walked from the bushes until I was sitting right behind him. Positioning my eyes and inhaling deeply, I produced a loud, obnoxious chatter. Rodney dropped the paper as he spun on his heels.

"You." The man jabbed a light pink finger in my direction. Remembering what had happened last time, he swiftly recoiled the limb. "What do you want this time, pest?"

I merely chattered again. Rodney made a 'humph' noise before reaching down towards the map. I didn't give him a chance to take it. With the reflexes of a secret agent, I snatched the large piece of paper with my bill. We locked eyes for a brief second. Then, I wildly shook my head, ripping the map to shreds.

Rodney raised his hands in the air and yelled. "No!" My eyes rolled. _Save the dramatics, please._ I spat out bits of paper. After realizing that picking up the remains of his tool was a futile effort, Rodney watched me walk off in the other direction.

I still had to pay nemesis a visit that day.

* * *

><p>After Doofenshmirtz's evil plans were thwarted, I had to show the boys something.<p>

"Wow," Phineas and Ferb looked at the diagram in awe. "How many lair entrances do you have?"

"There's even one at the mall." Ferb commented, pointing to a corner.

I handed them a slip of paper. Phineas sighed. "We really need to get you a translator." My boy began reading aloud. "_I drew this up a couple days ago. It not only indicates where all the entrances are, but it also shows_ how_ to get into them. Some require combinations._ No problem," The redhead smiled and looked to his brother. "If we can figure out how to escape from an evil tower that tried to trap us forever, your lair entrances will be a cinch."

I put my teal hands to my hips. "_What evil tower_?"

"Nothing! Nothing," He said with haste. I had a feeling they were talking about one of their more recent inventions. For the time being, I let the matter drop and pointed back to the parchment. The rest of the note explained why I was giving this map to them.

"…_For quick getaways_," Phineas finished reading. "You don't have to be this paranoid about our safety," Phineas sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that we could take care of ourselves?"

I tapped a webbed foot. "_There once was a boy that tried to launch himself off a table with just a plastic bag_-"

"Again," Phineas slapped his forehead. "I was five."

"_There was also that small matter in the second dimension," _I tapped my chin._ "An avalanche, the mini-bazooka," _I started ticking off the list in my head.

"We also led a rebellion army through this _and_ the other Danville."

I blinked. "_Touché_."

That was one of our recurring arguments. We'd either bicker about them being able to take care of themselves, or attending missions with me. Either way, it all centered on their safety. It's instinctual; I can't help it if I'm protective. And as much as it irritated them, both my boys knew and understood that.

Ferb slipped the map of my lair entrances in between pages of their invention scrapbook. I only hoped that the emergency would never arise for them to use that map.


	15. Deleted Story Scene

_* A moment in my story, **"Back Across"**, which never made it._

_This scene was supposed to follow right after the other dimension Doofenshmirtz was tossed into the _next_ dimension. This scene was merely intended for an extra bit of comedy._

_**PFTones3482** has an extremely wonderful story called "**I'm Comin' At Ya!"**. It's based off of one of the ending scenes from "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension" **(I do not own this movie.)** (Yes, he/she knows I've posted this author's note.)_

Deleted Scene from "Back Across"

The other Doofenshmirtz rubbed his head.

At least, he tried to. The task was somewhat hard to accomplish while wearing a straight jacket. Looking up, he scowled through his good eye.

This dimension was frilly, pink, flower-y, and bright. It made him nauseous.

The ex-dictator started shifting his restricted arms, feeling around his pockets in hopes of finding a vial of nitric or sulfuric acid, something to burn through the fabric of the jacket.

He was about to say "aha!" when sharp growling resonated behind him.

Doofenshmirtz swiveled his head only to wish he hadn't looked. Standing, like a coiled snake, was his old goozim. The giant, hairy beast bared its teeth. The scientist smiled briefly, regarding the comical situation. The monster no longer had its arms and feet. In addition, much of the brown fur was shaved off to the point where its body took on a cylindrical shape. The only thing that was really left intact was the face and tail.

Weeks ago, the monster, itself, accepted just how undignified it appeared. Though it may not have claws anymore, it still has teeth.

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz shook his head with nonchalance. "You're still not sore about all those times I poked you with sticks, are you?"

For a response, the goozim pushed its face against the man's, opened its jaws and released a long whirlwind of wicked roars.

When the shriek faded off, Doofenshmirtz paused a moment. "I see," he said with a blank expression. "One minute please."

That's when he awkwardly jumped to his feet, whipped around, and darted off to the forest in the opposite direction. The goozim followed close behind like an inching caterpillar, its victim finally getting what he deserves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneek peak<strong> for my new, upcoming story **"Winner Take All":**_

I gently shook Phineas' shoulders. His eyes were closed, unconscious. I vaguely remember Ferb climbing back down the fire escape. My bill opened, ready to order him to stay where he was.

I was frozen to the spot.

Rodney cackled, like the megalomaniac that he was, and flicked a switch on the laser. It started buzzing.

He won.

This was all a mistake, a big one. I should've never told them my secret in the first place.

Dear readers... it has come to my attention that the universe has it out for me.

_* Don't worry, "With These One Shots" is **not done** yet. I shall still be adding scenes and taking "one-word requests". However, **"Winner Take All"** will be a story all in itself. **A big, gigantic 'thank you' to all who have reviewed so far. It's so much appreciated.**_


	16. Evening

_* I referenced the song "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)". **I do not own the song.** Yes, I am continuing these one-shots. Understand that "With These One-Shots" is not completely canon with "Winner Take All" except for maybe a few future one-shots. _

Evening

It's hardly a mystery that Phineas and Ferb build some of the most spectacular, out-of-this-world creations. For the two stepbrothers, bigger was better and that extra mile always had to be accomplished. However, on this particular night, less was more.

Phineas inhaled the sweet, relaxed air of the evening and only paused to take in the lulling music of the cicadas and crickets. "Hey, Ferb," he called out, holding up a small jar. The green-haired boy peeked around the side of the house. "How many do you have so far?"

Ferb held up his container. Each of the boys' jars held tiny, yellow bobbing lights that softly flickered individually. Phineas sighed with utter bliss as he and his brother stopped next to a foldable card table that sat adjacent to the tree.

There were to be no fancy gadgets or doo-dads. They possessed zero intention of using automatic robot hands or light-seeking nets to capture each firefly that inhabited the yard. Both boys agreed to catch them the old-fashioned way.

The redhead sat the large pitcher back on the table and the two took a swig of deliciously tangy juice.

"Mm," Phineas muttered, licking his lips. "Mom's lemonade…" Phineas and Ferb kneeled until their knees met the ground, and peered under the table. "You want any lemonade, Perry?"

The short, cool grass leaned as the monotreme shifted in his sleep. The platypus opened a drowsy, off-focused eye and chattered before smiling and drifting back to his nap. Phineas reached a hand forward to scratch beneath his chin. Even in slumber, Perry's beaver tail still twitched dramatically, the typical involuntary reflex.

After catching several more, Phineas and Ferb finally opened the lids to set the lightning bugs free. The insects were calm enough not to put up a fight in the escape, but rather drift upward and out. They disappeared into the yard, meshing and dancing around the other fireflies. All that was left to do was down the last drops of the lemonade.

They didn't build much that night, there weren't resonations of clanking hammers or twisting wrenches.

Just like the cicadas, crickets, and lightning bugs…

For the moment, all was calm.


	17. Dare

* _I referenced the Disney Channel show "Jessie".** I do not own "Jessie".**_

Dare

"Even I admit," Phineas complained, straightening the white shirt collar. "Truth or dare was a _terrible_ idea."

"You weren't being forced to play," Ferb sniggered as he stood in front of the mirror with his brother.

"But you guys are thrusting me to an arranged date."

A growl resonated from the bathroom's doorway. The monotreme was leaning suave against the doorframe, peering at the nine-year-old's tuxedo. "_Should I even ask_?"

Grabbing the bowtie strip off the side of the sink, Phineas pointed accusingly at his brother. "Ferb and our friends dared me to go on a date with Isabella." Phineas brought the strip around his neck and began fumbling with the knot.

"Correction," The british boy noted. "We dared you to spend an entire day alone with her."

Phineas protested that it was the same difference. "Stupid tie," the redhead muttered in a fluster.

Shaking his head, Perry leapt up on the sink. The platypus lightly took both ends of the tie and pulled them into a neat bow seconds later. Before Phineas could even give a 'thank you', his pet pulled the tails of the bow, leaving the undone knot dangling limply.

"Perry," Phineas groaned. "I don't have time to learn how to tie it myself, I have to meet Isabella in fifteen minutes."

Perry shook his head and pointed to his owner. "_Change out of the monkey suit, put on your regular clothes, and go have fun with the neighbor kid_." The animal wrote the last bit on a sheet of paper. "_Don't worry, you'll get the chance to wear a tux when you marry the girl_."

"'Marry'," Phineas repeated the word before blanching, dropping the piece of paper, and putting himself unsteadily against the side of the counter.

"Great," His brother muttered. "Now he's going to vomit on his first date."

"I never want to see my brother grounded," Phineas clamped his teeth together. "But can we make an exception just this once."

"_Hey_," Perry put his teal hands up in defense. "_I'm a secret agent; not a nanny. Now_," Perry jumped to the tiled floor, dropped to pet mode, and made his way to the door. "_Be sure to brush your teeth and make your bed before you go on your little play date_."

Just as he got to the top of the stairs, the platypus sat on his haunches and slapped his forehead. _No wonder they make fun of me back at OWCA._


	18. Winner Took Nearly All

_*If you have not read **"Winner Take All"** you might not understand this. This is said story's Epilogue. This is **NOT** an Epilogue for "**With These One Shots**". I'll still be continuing these one-shots, but I felt there needed to be more of a resolve to "Winner Take All". I am also still taking one-word requests, just be warned that I might not be able to make a chapter for _all_ of them._

_One last thing: I named this chapter a bit odd, but with purpose. If you can figure why this chapter is named as such, please explain in a review. It's not a contest, I would just like to see people's opinions on it._

Winner Took Nearly All

I tightened the screw in its place. Moving multicolored wires around, I slammed its control panel shut.

After dusting my hands off with a rag, I took a couple steps back for an almost sadistic admiration. Doofenshmirtz made the blueprints to be very simple, easy to follow and design. It made it a thirty minute-long process, all too quickly.

Sighing, I made a small adjustment to the Amnesia-nator's _'ON'_ switch.

Everything that happened between Rodney and my boys may have all been a dream, but that doesn't mean it couldn't turn into reality. Flipping on the computer, I aimed a security camera at Phineas and Ferb, who were sound asleep in their beds. I kept emotionless as I fired it up and pointed the device at the children.

I blinked.

_What would it matter?_ Giving a second thought, I came to an almost dreadful realization.

Even if the boys didn't know my secret, an evil-doer could still suspect mine. Ergo, my loved ones would still be at the mercy to the equivalent of my nightmares. I groaned and kicked the side of the inator. _There's got to be a way around it._

Putting the current operation on a hiatus, I shoved the device to the far corner of my lair, cut its power, and draped a tarp over it. Until a better solution rose, the machine would remain there.

Even now I refuse to grip the thought of not being able to protect my boys from certain things, to find that the situation could possibly never be resolved.

At the same time, I knew I'd be uncovering the Amnesia-nator again at some point in the future. I just hoped that moment doesn't come anytime soon.


	19. Werecow

_* I referenced the episodes "That's The Spirit" and "When Worlds Collide". I referenced the song "Werecow On The Rampage". I don't own any episodes or songs._

**Requested by**_: Linzerj (I'm sorry it took me a while to get to this.)_

Werecow

"Man," Phineas said with a mouthful of chocolate. "Russell's family sure is cool. Can't wait to see them next year!" He wiped his mouth on his cape before chatter met his ears. "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

Ferb knelt down to pet the monotreme's messy fur. Phineas frowned a little. "Looks like Dr D. roughed you up pretty well, huh?"

Perry shook his head, his oversized, Halloween-costume teeth shifting a little. "_An angry mob just ran me over_."

"Why?"

A terrific howling resonated just as a large creature crashed through the walls of a nearby home. The bovine appeared to be chased by a mob of angry ghosts with farm equipment.

"That's odd," Phineas remarked. "I thought the werecow would've been packed up along with Russell's haunted house."

"_Well, it's not one of Doofenshmirtz's better days_." The boys gave their pet an odd stare. "_He tried to combine his brain with a cow's_."

The redhead blinked. "Hmm, well according to Baljeet, Buford said he used to have a pet-what did he call it-" The boy snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "A Whale-mingo. So, an evil scientist transforming into a half-man-half-cow isn't the strangest thing we've seen or heard of."

"Dang it!" A member of the angry mob explained. "We've lost him behind these poles _again_!"

"Maybe we should install a reverse switch on that 'inator' he used." Phineas suggested as Ferb nodded to the direction of D.E.I. With a sigh, Perry and Phineas took off towards Doofenshmirtz's home while Ferb went to the spare parts store.

The bell of the shop's door jangled as Ferb stepped on the sidewalk, wrenches and screwdrivers in hand. Before walking any further, a man covered in flour approached him.

"Hey kid," He held a burning chunk of wood a foot from Ferb's face. "Have you seen a humanoid cow recently, probably chewing up a defenseless lawn?"

The boy opened his mouth to inhale slightly, and then shook his head.

"Okay," The man grumbled as he pulled out an object and placed it in Ferb's already-full hands. "If you seen anything, call the number on the card."

When the guy was out of sight, the green-haired boy stashed the tools in his trench coat and read the small square of paper. Not much was on it except for a phone number and a title that read 'Pitchfork and Torch Emporium'.

A werecow's cry hung in the autumn wind.

Ferb merely stared. "The holidays just don't agree with that man."


	20. Cake

Cake

"Okay," She breathed as she stuck the cake in the oven. The mother peered at the excess of chocolate batter left in the mixing bowl. "And now for the main event. Phineas! Ferb!" She called up to the second floor.

Linda spun around, her gaze meeting the family pet who dozed lazily in his basket next to the table. "Forgive me for this, Perry." The platypus didn't even shift. "Boys! I just got done making a cake! Do you want to lick the b-"

A swift cloud of dust tumbled down the stairs and, almost tripping over Perry, ripped the cake bowl out of Linda's hands.

"Come _on_, Ferb," Phineas hollered.

"I'll let them work it out amongst themselves," Linda whispered, walking out of the kitchen with a smile.

Phineas' hands flailed, desperately trying to take the treat from his brother. Failing to hide a smirk, Ferb merely kept him at bay with one hand pressed to his brother's forehead.

"Dude," The redhead complained as the more silent one held the cake bowl above his head. "That's so not fair. You're taller than me."

Ferb remarked with something along the lines of not being able to beat genetics.

Perry then opened his eyes at the momentary silence. Both brothers had spied a wooden, batter-ridden spoon on the kitchen counter. "_Oh, no,_" Perry shook his head.

With one holding the spoon and the other the bowl, both brothers ended up in a wrestling match on the floor, each determined to take cake batter from the other.

"No way, dude," Phineas grinned when he placed the spoon under him, smearing chocolate all over the front of his shirt.

"You got to lick the bowl _and_ the spoon the last time." Ferb struggled to get a grip on his stepbrother.

Perry slapped his temple. "_You two are the owners of a secret agent and you're rolling around on the floor, competing for the last drop of chocolate_," he chattered, sitting up. "_Please possess some dignity_."

"Tell Ferb to share."

After a decent amount of tussling, the green-haired child clamped his teeth together and finally managed to yank the wooden spoon from his brother's hold.

Perry exhaled with an eye roll. Successfully pinning Phineas down with his knees, Ferb held the eating utensil up in triumph-

Right as their pet platypus snatched it from him.

Rapidly blinking chocolate from their faces, Phineas and Ferb watched as Perry pattered into the hallway, the spoon clamped firmly in his bill. "_You two can have this back when you stop fighting_."

* * *

><p><em>(Later That Evening)<em>

"Hey, Perry," Phineas asked politely. After a long afternoon with his nemesis, the monotreme was happy to come home and rest on the couch next to his owners. "Ferb and I promise to share this time. Can we have the spoon back, please?" The boy added with a bright, begging smile.

Yawning, Perry took it from his hat and gave it to his owner.

"Hey, you licked it clean," Phineas exclaimed incredulously. "You said you were going to let us lick the spoon if we stopped arguing."

"_I said you can _have_ it back when you stopped fighting_," Perry smirked. "_I didn't say I'd leave any batter left on it_."


	21. Change

_* I referenced "Dr. Who". **I don't own "Dr. Who". **I possibly reference the movies "The Polar Express" and "Rise of The Guardians".** I don't own "The Polar Express" or "Rise of The Guardians".**_

* * *

><p><span>Change<span>

"We just want to thank everyone for coming tonight," Phineas said, hugging his new wife to his side. "We want to thank you for supporting our," he pause to look at his brother. "and Ferb's decision."

Taking his eyes from his fiancé, the silent of the two looked at his brother from the table. He smiled.

I sat there at his feet, chittering as he would sometimes lean down to scratch under my chin. I winced. My once smooth purring now sounded more like a rusty motorboat that refused to start. Huffing grumpily, I straightened my single brown bowtie.

"…and I'm sorry to say that the 'Thank You' cards might be arriving a bit later than expected."

Ferb snorted. "I tried explaining that cards the size of windows don't exactly fit in people's mailboxes-"

"But I ordered the supplies anyway." The crowd of family friends laughed nostalgically. My tired grin slipped as I crouched down to nap on the polished tile of the dining hall. It hardly mattered how old my boys were; they never changed their inventive ways.

Phineas' deep voice drew the speech to a close. That was my cue to yawn and walk to the door. My social tolerance had ebbed away with the years. I groaned, as did my bones.

All was quiet, aside from the whisper of my boy's wife.

"Oh, oh!" Phineas yelped, causing the microphone to produce a squealing feedback. "I almost forgot. Has anyone seen Perry?"

All eyes fell upon me, the exit not even a foot away. Phineas knelt down and lightly patted his legs.

Sighing resolutely, I weaved around the chairs and table legs to jump unceremoniously in to the adult's arms. I found it even odder when Ferb stood up, bringing the chair out so Phineas' wife could sit down. The green haired adult stood next to us.

I peered up at them. _"What's this all about?"_ They winked at the same time.

"This is Perry," Phineas briefly held me under my arms, raising me so the family could a good, yet redundant, look. "He's more than just our pet platypus, he's family. And we need to thank him."

"If it weren't for him," Ferb placed a gentle hand on my scrawny shoulder blades. "We may not be standing here today. None of us would be."

"It took us a few years, but we finally figured out where Perry runs off to everyday." Phineas nodded at me before placing me on the floor. I paused, breath hitching at what they wanted me to do.

…I raised myself onto my hind legs, adjusting my eyes to a more intelligent focus. I wasn't surprised to hear collective gasps...I'm pretty sure Candace said I was busted, too.

"For years upon years," The redhead continued into the microphone. "Perry, or Agent P, worked for The Organization Without a Cool Acronym, a facility that trains animals to become secret agents." I stifled a growl when a few people scoffed. Phineas took zero notice to that.

"Agent P has valiantly protected the Tri-State Area from evil scientists, robots, and anything else that could put a possible dent into a perfect summer's day. Mind you, that was a long time ago. Perry, along with his nemesis, both agreed to retirement."

Ferb knelt to run a hand through my scraggily fur. He wasn't the only one who flinched when strands of my pale hair drifted to the floor.

"It doesn't matter how old he gets or how much his muscles ache, we know Perry would protect us, all of us, from any threat. Therefore, we feel that it is only fitting for all of us to say 'thank you' to the best platypus secret agent in the world." I mentally rolled my eyes.

There I stood in front of the crowd and waited. With my aged state, I knew I appeared so bedraggled, so pathetic._ Secret agent…_ A newborn platypus could knock me down with a flick of its tail. All it would have to do is step on me and I would be done for. _Secret agent?_ Those days were over, never existing to me any longer.

Chairs creaked as people stood. I tipped my chin to the floor, waiting for the jests and mockery.

It started sharply, and then turned thunderously in an instant until it was just a dull roar. My eyes snapped to our family friends. They were…

Applauding…

Still recovering from the shock, the ground left me as Phineas and Ferb placed me on their shoulders. Bashfully, I jumped back to the floor with an almost nimble pose.

And I bowed gratefully with a smile that showed my still perfectly white teeth.

The crowd cheered and hooted with a strange air of respect.

I was in another world at that point, not taking notice when everyone finally calmed down.

Phineas began another speech, closing with a wish for everyone to drive home safely. My mind wandered back to the exit.

"Once again," Phineas smiled. "Happy holidays and thank you all for – Hey," There was a pause. "Where's Perry?" While everyone gazed around, idly checking under tables, the two brothers glanced at each other.

Phineas and Ferb smiled.

* * *

><p>The Flynn-Fletcher's sold the house shortly after their children left for college. It may be sad to say that no one ever bought it. No complaints from me, though.<p>

I sat in the middle of their empty room. Paint peels from the once sky-lined ceiling rested here and there, even a few fell onto my back. I no longer took notice to my lair; this bedroom was always my favorite place of solace, no matter the vacancy.

My webbed feet took me downstairs, an eerie echo sounding around the house as I walked.

Turning in small circles, I finally rested on the spot where my basket used to lay. Its true home.

Even with the memories, it was no longer a part of me. For the fedora stayed in the lair, taking its final place on the computer chair. The hat never collected a single particle of dust, yet I never touched it.

I took one last peek at the snow and frost slowly piling onto the window before my eyes slipped close. Every fiber of me waited for the boys to race to the backyard, blueprints in hand and imagination at their fingertips.

Even now, some things never change.

* * *

><p><em>* I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and supporting this story. Out of all the stories I've done, this was the most fun to type. Again, I just can't possibly thank you enough. Sadly to say, this is probably my last Phineas and Ferb fiction. I am also very sorry for not going through with everyone's one-word requests.<em>

_I hope you all have a happy holiday season._

_Once again, thank you all!_


End file.
